Bluepulse : Te amo
by MelleyMello
Summary: Un petit one Shot Bluepulse 3 Enjoy !


Dehors il pleuvait. Il pleuvait des cordes, Jaime s'en fichait pas mal, il avait ce foutu devoir de Maths à terminer pour le lendemain. Pendant qu'il s'efforçait de résoudre une équation difficile il se mit à se reprocher de n'avoir aucun sens de l'organisation. Il sursauta, il avait entendu frapper à la fenêtre, quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur en y découvrant aussi un visage. Après avoir poussé un petit cri et insulté le scarabée qui s'était moqué de lui, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Bart qu'est ce que tu fous ici Hermano ?!

\- Bah tu vas rire...j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé courir et la pluie m'est tombée dessus et comme j'étais pas loin je me suis di que tu pourrais me laisser venir chez toi le temps que la pluie s'arrête…"

Impulse avait formulé toute l'histoire d'une seule traite, BlueBeettle leva les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas dire non, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bart, parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il était vraiment, VRAIMENT adorable avec ses yeux de chien battu et ses cheveux mouillés.

"Allez entre."

Le brun clair afficha un large sourire et enjamba la fenêtre de la chambre. Un fois à l'intérieur il retira ses lunettes de protection, et se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y asseoir. Il fut vite arrêté par le latino.

"Stop.

\- Quoi ?

\- Déshabille toi.

\- J'te demande pardon ?

\- Enlève ton costume, il est trempé tu vas attraper froid.

\- Mais j'aurais froid aussi sans rien…

\- Tiens met ça."

Le BlueBeettle lui tendit un tee-shirt noir avec le symbole de GreenLantern imprimé dessus, Bart l'attrapa et fit un petit sourire, pendant une seconde Jaime cru, qu'il rougissait. Le plus jeune des deux adolescents descendit doucement la fermeture éclair de son costume et retira la combinaison, il était maintenant en caleçon, Jaime se sentait comme hypnotisé devant ce corps presque nu. Il regardait tout ses muscles, le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre parcelle de sa peau...puis il se secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il se sentais idiot à en crever…il était entrain de mater un garçon, et son meilleur ami qui plus est. Le jeune latino finit par se retourner et se redirigea vers son bureau où il avait laissé son devoir maison en suspens. Il essaya de se replonger dedans malgré la présence de son ami.

"Merci pour le tee-shirt mon pote !

\- De rien...de rien…

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Mon devoir à rendre pour demain…

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Comme si tu savais faire-"

Il fut interrompu par Bart qui avait saisit un crayon et avait commencé à faire des calculs sur une autre feuille. Sa mine semblait courir sur le papier blanc, Jaime était sans voix, observant attentivement les écritures brouillons.

"Je pense que pour finir, il suffit juste d'additionner ces deux nombres et de mettre le tout au carré !

\- Wow…

\- J'espère que ça t'a aidé." lança le châtain avec un grand sourire

"Oui...c'est génial ! Gracias !

\- Ravi de rendre service !

\- En plus j'ai tout compris. Vraiment tu es doué pour expliquer. T'es parfait mon pote je- "

Le jeune homme se stoppa net, il allait échapper un "je t'aime", sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi…C'est vrai que lorsque qu'il était proche de Bart il se sentait bien, très bien…

Celui-ci se jeta sur le lit de son hôte. Le garçon au teint légèrement basané rangea rapidement ses affaires et le rejoignit car il se faisait tard.

"Excuse moi Bart mais je risque de m'endormir...tu sais où est la sortie.

\- C'est pas grave."

Il avait toujours ce sourire...Jaime se tourna dans le sens opposé à son ami et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il ferma les yeux se sentant tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Un bruit horrible le fuit sursauter, celui du tonnerre.

"Dios mios…

\- T'as peur de l'orage ?

\- Non...mais disons que ça va m'empêcher de dormir…"

\- Il frissonna de nouveau lorsque le second coup résonna dans le ciel.

"Bon...je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré Bart…

\- T'inquiète, je vais dormir avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes et puis je rentrerai chez moi.

\- Hum...merci Hermano…

\- De rien mon pote, c'est naturel !

\- Je ne voulais pas dire...en fait je...Tu sais Bart…

\- Non je saurais pas si tu le dis pas.

\- ...Ah...Merci pour tout. D'être là pour moi…

\- Ah oui mais ça c'est normal ! Toi aussi t'es toujours là pour moi mon BluePote !

\- Tu prends toujours tout à la cool toi.

\- Normal, quand je suis avec toi je me sens en sûreté du coup je suis détendu.

\- Ah bon…?

\- Bah ouais, tu sais Jaime...tu as la faculté de tout rendre rassurant...Je veux dire quand tu es avec moi, j'ai la sensation que je peux soulever des montagnes. Je t'envie tellement…

\- Personnellement, c'est toi que j'envie, tu es si décontracté, si hors de la situation que je trouve ça rassurant aussi…

\- Si on se rassure l'un l'autre, qui rassure qui ?

\- Bonne question"

Jaime ria nerveusement, la main de Bart vînt de se poser sur son épaule.

" Dis, si je t'avoue un truc tu me jure de pas me détester hein ?

\- Non vas-y, tu peux tout me dire Ese."

Le jeune Latino plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son ami. Celui si détourna le regard plusieurs fois, puis prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

"Voilà, je crois que je suis attiré par les personnes du même sexe et...je...et ben...je...je t'aime voilà.

\- ...Bart je…

\- Je suis désolé… Ne me hais pas.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- C'est vrai ? Donc on peut rester amis ?

\- ...Bart Allen...je crois que...que je t'aime aussi.

\- ...Sérieux ?

\- Ouais…

\- "Bart Allen" ?

\- Tu ruines le moment Hermano.

\- Désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi mais du coup ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? On va pouvoir se tenir la main et avoir des rendez vous et-

\- Tais-toi Bart."

Pour appuyer sa dominance Jaime posa une main sur la joue de Bart et doucement, approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ami. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous son t-shirt noir, il caressa son dos durant le baiser. Jaime se sentit décoller mais revint vite à la raison à cause du scarabée .

«Jaime Reyes avant que les réactions physiques n'arrivent, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?»

Il mit fin au bisou et observa le jeune garçon.

"Question Bart...tu as quel âge exactement ?

\- Quatorze ans.

\- ...hum.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en ai seize.

\- Et ?

\- Rien."

Un peu gêné, l'adolescent recula.

«La loi en vigueur stipule-»

"OUI JE SAIS.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jaime ?

\- Rien !"

Bart ne posa pas plus de questions.

L'orage résonna de nouveau, très fort. Jaime frissonna encore mais cette fois ce fut Bart le plus effrayé, il se colla à son nouveau petit-ami et s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler.

Lentement, le brun posa une main sur la tête de Bart et lui caressa les cheveux. D'abord en surface puis il plongea ses doigts dans les mèches châtains du jeune KidFlash. Celui lâcha le tissu et répondit aux caresses, qu'il trouvait très agréables en enlaçant Jaime et en repassant ses mains dans dos. Bart s'endormit donc avec les doigts de son ex meilleur ami dans les cheveux et ce dernier s'endormit donc avec les mains du châtain sous son t-shirt. Il eu une pensée pour sa mère qui allait sûrement être surprise le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain, il se réveilla seul. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Sur son bureau il retrouva un tee-shirt avec le logo de GreenLantern et une note : « Te amo (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit non ?) »

Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien en couple avec Bart Allen Aka KidFlash.

Il respira l'odeur du vêtement que ce dernier avait porté et ampli ses poumons de ce parfum qui lui sembla un mélange de sucre et de musc épicé.

«Jaime Reyes, toi et le KidFlash Bart Allen, formez un beau couple»

" Merci Scarab-"

«Bien que très niais et fleur bleue»

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir de lassitude et ignora royalement son compagnon corporel. Il souriait, il était amoureux, il était heureux.


End file.
